The last stand of power
by nova10
Summary: After running away for nine years Shinji has to face the music, especially when a demonic army attacks. A first attempt for a fantasy fic.S and ?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a fantasy Evangelion fic. I know this has been done before, so don't start babbling about it until you read it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Discliamer: niolegnave own ton od I (Try and figure this out)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wind rustled the tall grass of a boundless plain. The sun shined with all its glory onto the fields. Insects buzzed around in the spring air lazily. A dragonfly hovered above a small puddle of clear blue water. Suddenly small ripples appeared, growing larger and more frequent. Confused by this event the drangon fly flew away. Moments later a rumbling noise was heard. Seconds later clangs of metal were heard along with the rumbling. On one side, the rumbling was random, like a ton of boulders falling down a mountains slop. On the other side directly opposite to them, them the rumbing noise sounded much more organized, as if an army of giants were pounding the ground in the same time. For what seemed like hours it stayed this way until it was getting louder and louder... and louder, to the point where even a deaf person would notice that . The side where the disorganised rumbling came from, shrieks where heard. Immediatly an army of creatures poured over the hills, like a plaugh of insects to a field of wheat. These creatures looked like an image of a man's worst mightmare. Black eyes glazed hungrily, hunched over with sharp claws they were a formible enemy. Behind them came numerous riders in black robes darker than night, fire erupted within their robes every few seconds, illuminating their red eyes. The grand unholy army grinded to a hault as they reached the bottom of the hill.  
  
In the same time on the other side of the plains a person clad in shining armor appeared over the hill. His armor brimmed with gold shone magnificently and on his shield there was an image of a silver star with a blue background. The large crest of golden horse hair flapped everytime the wind touched it, adding another sense of power. As swift as lightning he drew his long silver sword and lifted it, pointing at the sky. The sun's light caught the blade and flashed so powerfully that some of the creatures' eyes bled. He kept this up for a moment and suddenly he pointed the powerful blade at the army of demons and nightmarish creatures. At the same time he yelled in a voice so deep it echoed throught out the plains. "For the glory of Magutoo and the three lords, CHARGE!"   
  
The silence was shattered as thousands of metal clad warriors and knights charged over the hill like an army of ants.  
  
"For Master Jubui and the demon lords!" shouted a large figure clad in spiked black armor welding a cruelly jagged sword. As she said that, the swarm of creatures ran towards the humans. When both mighty forces met, the power of the two colliding armies made a huge noise like thunder. Shouting and screaming filled the air. Footman fought against the lumbering hell spawns and mighty knights fought against the black riders. Yet the two leaders of the army did not move an inch. They were standing perfectly straight, weapons drawn eyeing each other. This connection was broken when a hell spawn was fool hardy enough to attack the human leader named, Nagoji. Gracefully he blocked the attack and cut the offender in half. Jaruni who saw what happened also joined the battle. The battle of fate has begun.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Far far away from the battle that was occuring a teenager sat on a tree relaxing, His brown hair wavered in the light breeze and his blue eyes always observent. Looking at the sun he sighed. It was almost time for work. He climbed down the tree with the grace of a cat and with the skill of a monkey. Once his feet touched the ground he sprinted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In a bustling town two casually dressed men walked down the busy streets. One man was in his late fiftys with grey hair. His companion was a dark skinned man with black hair and beard. You could not tell the colour of his eyes because of the shades he was wearing. Finally the elder of the two man spoke up, "You know if Colonel Nagoji Ayanami fails, you know what we have to do."  
  
"I am well aware of that fact. At least we have one of the chosen," replied the younger of the two.  
  
"No, I am speaking about your son, Gendo. You know very well that if we want any chance of beating them he is required," said the old man. Gendo stopped walking and sighed.  
  
"Look, if he managed to illude us for nine years I doubt another few months will matter. Anyways I already got men looking for him." The other man smiled.  
  
"For your sake Gendo I hope you find him or Yui will skin you. I can remember that she could be rather...lively."  
  
Gendo sighed again. "I hope so too."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was sitting at a desk writing. Since he was good at maths his employers got him to be an accountant. Although he did not like sitting at a desk all day, he did it anyways because he needed the money.  
  
The door opened as a teenager walked in. His dark hair was gloosy with sweat and his shirt was half open revealing his muscular chest. "Hey Touji, whatsup." Touji has a part time job lifting crates and supplies.   
  
"Nothing is up Shinji," the boy said with a smile.   
  
Ever since Shinji ran away he has been living with Touji. His parents didn't mind and his father was more than welcoming. Touji's father was an expert at martial arts, which mostly contributed to Touji's muscular figure. Of course Shinji was also taught by Touji's father. "It takes two to Tango and two makes twice the fun of one," he says. Shinji and Touji were equal in skills, but Shinji's slimer body usually gives him an upperhand.  
  
"The boss wants you to run this messege to the inn," said Touji while handing Shinji a note.  
  
Shinji took the note and nodded. "See you at home," said Shinji as he left the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji sprinted towards the inn. He entered the inn and saw the inn keeper. He was a fat man with a bald head. At a first impression he looked cruel and unfreindly, but actually he was the direct opposite. He handed the man the note. The innkeeper read it and smiled, he reached into his pocket and gave Shinji a coin. "Run along now kiddo," said the innkeeper. Shinji bowed and thanked him for the coin before he left through the door.   
  
Shinji exited the inn and headed towards the forest where he always go to relax, plus if one of his father's man followed him it was also a good place to hide. Noticing the time he decided to go by a shortcut which meant cutting across a field.  
  
The tall green grass was up to his knees and everytime the wind blew it made a soothing rustling noise. Shinji decided to stop and take a breath. He took large breath of the sweet fresh air and slowly exhaled. It was then something caught his eye. He saw a women with long brown hair and bright green eyes gazing at him. Shinji looked a little harder and noticed she was grinning. The wind suddenly blew and dust got blown into his eyes. Shinji closed his eyes until the wind stopped and rubbed the dust out of his eyes. Looking up he relised that the girl was gone. Shinji looked around and sure enough no one was around. Shinji shrugged and continued walking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the battle there wass no sign of a winner. Footman were still facing of hellish creatures and knights were still fighting black riders of their shadowy steeds. Although both army are considerably smaller it was still much like the start, but in a smaller scale. Bloodied corpses were everywhere and spears, swords and shields were strewn across the bloody battle field. In the middle of the battlefield their was a ring of corpses, human and creature all cleanly cut in half. In the center two warriors were facing off each other. Even though they have been fighting for well over two hours neither of them showed signs of tiredness.  
  
"I am impressed General, your reputation does not disappoint me, but I very much doubt you will survive this battle," sneered a large soldier in black spiked armor with a helmet with two bull horns as she swung her sword with deadly force.  
  
"I'll see about that," retorted Nagoji as he doged the blow and counter attacked with his sword. Jaruni moved sideways which made Nagoji unstable as his blade cut nothing but air. Jaruni took this opportunity to behead him with her sword. Before the sword hits his head, Nagoji ducked. The sword instead took off the helmet which exposed his blue hair and red eyes. Jaruni cursed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was walking on a small road which eventually leads to the forest. His mind was occupied by the thought of the girl. 'She is cute,' Shinji thought in his head. Suddenly his vision went blurry and pain filled his body. Shinji tried to stand up, but pain prevented him to do so. Instead he opened his eyes to see who bumped/crashed into him. Opposite him was a man with black hair and beard. His old friend was next to him helping him up. The man's eyes opened and a feeling of dread washed over Shinji. 'Oh boy,' he thought. Gendo instantly recognised him and his eyes widdened in suprise.   
  
"Shinji wait!" shouted Gendo. Shinji tried to stand up, but his legs failed him. Looking down he noticed his ankle was twisted. 'I'm dead meat,' thought Shinji. Gendo got up and dusted himself. Gendo noticed that Shinji have twisted his ankle that was why he was taking his time. Walking towards Shinji, Gendo crouched next to him.   
  
"Well son, who thought in the end up it would all end up like this," mocked Gendo.  
  
"Please dad, I don't want to be back. I want to be free," pleaded Shinji who winced as he tried to escape.  
  
"Look, the world is more than what we want, Shinji you have to understand that." Gendo helped him up, then suddenly Shinji was in a headlock and Gendo ruffled his hair.  
  
'The main reason I left,' thought Shinji as Gendo distorts his hair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the battle continues on the open plains, only a handfull of warriors were alive. In the center the two soldiers were still head to head, fighting intensly.  
  
"Hehe, this is a nice fight, too bad this will have to end," said Jaruni with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Najoji as he blocked a blow.  
  
"I mean this!" suddenly black lightning laced with fire consumed Nagoji. the fire didn't stop there, after it consumed him it flew and cosumed another soldier, untill all were killed.  
  
"You bastard," wheezed Nagoji as he struggled to stand, the armor creaked as he moved.   
  
"Sorry, no hard feelings," mocked as she brought down her blade. A smiling figure in black armor and a blade getting bigger was the last thing he saw.  
  
Jaruni took of her helmet revealing dusty blond hair. Her blood red eyes scaned the battlefield. She motioned for a runner. When the runner reached her all she said was ," Prepare for the summoning."  
  
Nagoji's corpse was lying on the grass and his blood leaked into the pool of once blue water.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In a large room there were two female figures. One was obviously crying as she wept in the arms of an older woman with brown hair. "There there Rei, I'm sure your father died bravely," comforted Yui as she patted Rei on the back.  
  
"But I don't want him do die," sobbed Rei. "And where will I stay? Mother is gone and so is my daddy."  
  
"Don't worry you can stay with us, your father is an old friend of ours and you are almost like a daughter to us. Don't cry, your father cares about you and he won't want you to cry," comforted Yui.  
  
"Y-you are right," Rei said as she wipped the tears from her eyes. Rei looked at the long oak table. On that table was a crystal. A moment ago that crystal was blue, but now it was clear.  
  
The door slammed open as multiple figures walked in. Gendo and Shinji were easily recognisable, the rest were just royal guards. After saluting they moved back to their posts. Yui looked up and the first thing she saw was Shinji.  
  
"Shinji!" There was a blurr and Yui was hugging Shinji tightly. Shinji yelped in pain has his ankle banged on the wall. "Shinji are you alright? Did that evil man do that to you?" Shinji smiled, his mother always speaks of Gendo as though as he was an evil stranger.  
  
Gendo cleared his throat and said, "Well this means a celebration then." Yui gave Gendo a disapproving look. Gendo noticed the discoloured crystal and he paled . "I-I'm sorry Rei I did not know," stuttered Gendo but Rei just shook her head. Instead she went forward and hugged Shinji tightly. Shinji blushed a bright red, but Rei paid no heed. Yui and Gendo smiled, since they both know that Rei hardly ever shows her emotion.   
  
"I missed you ever, since you ran off nine years ago," Rei said with a happy smile, "Welcome back."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Do you like it? This is one of two fantasy fic I'm going to write. This story has no strict pairings and this would be determind by the readers. Essentually this is basically a S/??? until further notice.  
  
PS Yep, you are right the evil soldier in the black armor is a girl.  
  
PPS Ok this may sound really random, but while I'm writing this, I am also building a master grade model kit of some random blue mobile suit with one red eye and a gattling gun... its going to take me ages since one of my arm is broken (you may know this already if you have read my other fics).  
  
PPPS For those who are wondering I thought this fic up while in hospital... so ya... but this doesn't mean I'm not going to update it. 


	2. Do I look pretty?

Chapter 2  
  
Thanks for all those people who reviewed. I'm typing this next to my new plastic model Alphons (its a name from Patlabor which I liked. It is actually a Gouf Custom, but I don't like that name, so I changed it to Alphons). As for the pairings I haven't decided yet, but so far its tilting towards the favor of S/R.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: do you guys know I actually spend five minutes thinking of a catchy disclaimer and I usually can't think of one, then I have to use a normal disclaimer instead?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji walked through the elebrate corridors of the palace. Leading the way was Gendo in his black robes. He wears those robes because as well as one of the Three Lords, he was also one of the most powerful mages in the realm. His magic lies mostly in chaos, but he almost never uses it, since he dislikes being over dependent on magic. Flanking on Shinji's left side was his mother. Even though Shinji didn't look at her while walking through the corridors, he could feel her smiling. On Shinji's right was Rei who was latching on to his arm with a content smile on her face. 'There is absolutly no chance of escape...' thought the boy desperatly. Even though he has only been in the palace for half an hour he was already yurning for the outside world.   
  
As they reached the end of the corridor there were two huge wooden doors. The door opened automatically as they approached it, Shinji knew this room very well... it was his bedroom. The huge bedroom was the same as nine years ago with the same blue colour theme, but obviously it was cleaned regularly as there was no trace of any dust. Everyone stood there for a good three minutes before Gendo spoke up. "Shinji there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Shinji looked up at his father with worry in his eye. 'I better not be engaged to someone or something like that,' thought the boy.  
  
"Are you aware of the legends of the black fortress?" asked Gendo. Shinji nodded dumbly not knowing where this conversation was going. "Well they are not legends Shinji, and you know what will happen next." Shinji was shocked.  
  
Shinji regained his composure and said," Nice one father, you almost had me there." But the look on Gendo's face said otherwise. "If what you are saying is true, then do I have to fight them in some sort of a magic armor, just as the legend said?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," was the reply from Yui. Shinji was stunned and his mouth opened and closed as word failed to form in the boy's mind.   
  
"Don't worry Shinji-kun, I will be there too," said Rei in a calm voice.  
  
"R-Rei, you too?" asked Shinji in disbelief. Rei nodded. 'Damnit I can't let Rei go out there alone... damn I have no choise...'  
  
"Fine," said Shinji.  
  
"That's my boy," said Yui with proud tears in her eyes as she hugged her son. Gendo was still in the same spot, but now he has a proud smile on his face. Even Rei looked happy.  
  
"We have three months to prepare ourselves, meanwhile you and Rei will be trained with by Captian Katsuragi on both magic and weapons," explained Gendo.  
  
"What do you mean magic?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Well Shinji since you have some magic in you, you might as well use it."  
  
"You must be kidding! I have no magic, if I do I'll know already," shouted Shinji. Both Yui and Gendo sighed.  
  
"We were going to tell you, but you ran off before we could, honey," said Yui.  
  
"Follow me," said Gendo as he lead them out off the room.  
  
'Its just one of those days...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
The plains that were once in a shade of immodest green were now soaked with blood. In the center of all the carnage stood a girl around sixteen. Her black armor shone shone as the rays of the setting sun touched it, but it was not a bright shine, the sunlight reflected off it was dull and lifeless. Her dusty blond hair was flapping from the wind. In front of her was a crudly made grave and on it was a stone tablet which says,' Here lies Nagoji, a worthy opponent.' The girl looked at the grave for a few more seconds before walking towards a group of wizards and mages dressed in torn dark fabric.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The group was standing in a dark room. In the center of this room was a crystal ball about the size of a fist. The ball was glowing softly illuminating a small area around it with a strange bluish green glow. Gendo approached the ball and grabbed it before returning towards Shinji's direction.  
  
"Here," said Gendo as he thrusted the crystal into Shinji's hand. Shinji held it delicatly as he looked into it. In the ball of crystal was a green swirling light, as though as a green tornado was somehow captured in it.  
  
"Hold it with both hands and concentrate into it," instructed Gendo. Shinji nodded as he closed his eyes and did what he was told. When two minutes went past Gendo said," Alright, you can stop. Give the crystal to me." Shinji opened his eyes and handed over the crystal.   
  
Looking into the crystal Gendo cocked an eyebrow. This action made the already anxious Shinji even more nervous. "Congratulations we have a wind elemental," said Gendo proudly. Shinji sighed in relief. "But there is something funny here," added Gendo. Nervousness once again took over Shinji, Rei and Yui frowned. "It says here that your magic is one hundred percent wind." Shinji was confused, Gendo who saw his expression began explaining. "It is rare to find an elemental, but it is even more rare to find a pure elemental with no other sort of magic," explained Gendo. "For example I am chaos, but I'm also party earth". Shinji relaxed.   
  
"Now its time to meet your instructor," said Yui cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.  
  
'Training means outdoor and outdoor means freedom!' Shinji thought happily to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the cast practise courts of the palace a full company of soldiers were being drilled in combat. Shining metal shined brilliantly as sunlight shined off it. In the middle of the court a figure of medium height was shouting instructions to her troops. Dark purple hair hung loose from her shoulders.   
  
"Sanders use that shield! Its there to protect you, its not there for making you look pretty!" shouted the purple haired female. Sensing someone approaching she turned around to see Lord Gendo, Lady Yui, Rei and a browned haired youth approaching her. Her immediate instict was to bow, so did all the soldiers. Gendo gestured them to rise. "Captain Misato you are now training Rei and my son for three months on both magical and physical combat," said Gendo. "I will take over the training," said Gendo with a evil grin, all of the soldiers shuddered and winced. 'What the! Well this was random. Wait a second I thought Gendo's son ran off...' thought Misato.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Night slowly approached the palace and Shinji was sitting on the balcony in his room looking at the sunset. "So beautiful," sighed the boy as the red and orange sun slowly disappeared over the horizon.   
  
"I hope you were talking about the sunset," said Rei behind him. Shinji almost fell from the balcony from suprise, Rei giggled. Shinji blushed as he searched for an appropiate answer. "Don't fuss about it silly, I know you were talking about the sunset," Rei said as she joined Shinji on the balcony. Shinji blushed and remained silent, trying to ignore the beauty next to him and concentrate more on the sun, which was almost completly disappeared from view. Panic suddenly striked Rei as she remembered why she was here. "Shinji its dinner time and we are late," said the azure haired girl. She took Shinji's hands and dragged him towards the dining room in high speed.   
  
Rei entered the dining room still holding on to Shinji who was trying to catch a breath. The adults who were in the room focused their attention to the pair as soon as they entered. "Shinji why are you late? I hope you weren't being naughty?" teased Shinji's mother. Shinji's already flushed face turned a few shade more crimson and so did Rei's as she eruptly released Shinji's hands. Everyone in the room tried to hide their giggle as they saw the pair's reaction (yes so did Gendo for those who are wondering). "After all this time you still look so cute when you are embarressed," teased Yui again as she smiled. Shinji was so flushed that he looked as though he was going to faint from bloodloss.  
  
Shinji took his seat between his parents and Rei sat next to Yui. It was then Shinji saw a unfamiliar face. It wasn't until that she looked up tha she recognised her.  
  
'I should have known from the start, with the purple hair and all. If I'm not mistaken her name was Misato,' thought Shinji.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Misato. Shinji blushed when he noticed that he was staring at her.  
  
"Um... no," said Shinji as he tried to hide the blush.  
  
Gendo cleared his throat and almost immediatly everyone's focus was on him. "Well since you and Rei are going to stay with her I might as well introduce you," said Gendo. "This is Captain Misato Katsuragi, she is in charge of defences in this palace and most local operations."  
  
"You may call me Misato," added Misato as she studied her new students. 'This would be interesting...' thought the captain as she finished of her beer with a, "Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaa!" Looking around she saw everyone staring at her. 'Opps'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shinji was laying in bed staring at the ceiling that he haven't seen for nine years. For some reason sleep did not come easily, even though the bed was soft and compfy. 'It just not the same as sleeping outside,' thought the boy. 'At least after today I'm going to train with Misato.' Shinji closed his eyes again as he tried another attempt to sleep. He was half way there when he heard the unmistakable 'crack' as his doors opened. Shinji closed his eyes trying to look as though he was asleep, hoping the intruder would go away. Suddenly his bed slumped to one side as someone either sat on it or layed on it. Turning around he saw Rei and for the second time that day he almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
"R-Rei, why are you here?" Rei blushed a little.  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep and I remembered that you where here, so I decided to sleep how I slept nine years ago," explained Rei.  
  
"But, we were children then! And what if someone sees us?"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure no one can see us and don't you like me, arn't I pretty?" said Rei while doing a pouty face.  
  
"Well...em...err... of course you are pret-" this was interrupted when Rei hugged him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the other side of the palace two people were having a good time spying on the latest couple in the palace. Yui and Gendo were looking through a orb and Yui was smiling broadly, while Gendo had a smirk plastered on his face. Yui who noticed an oppertunity to tease Gendo didn't let the chance pass. "Gendo?" asked Yui.  
  
"Yes Yui?" said Gendo.  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" said Yui while tring to imitate Rei's pouty face.  
  
"Well...em...err..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
So what do think of this chapter? I know this is a little short, but I'll try and make it up for you in the next chapter. I'll also try and update this as soon as possible, but I have two other fics, so at some time it may take a while to update. Oh sorry about the OCC Rei, if you guys hate it, tell me and I'll change it. 


	3. What!

Thanks for all your reviews and for those who are wondering I, Alexandra am writing this fic. As for the pairings I probably will stick to a S/R, but it may change if something (big eg Second Impact) convinces me to do otherwise. Oh and to RichardRahl I hope you won't sink THAT low just to get a S/A fic. And to Hououza, I might do a love triangle since I like those quite a lot too. Now let it roll!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: check out chapter 1  
  
~~~~~  
  
The whole journey was filled with silence as the horses trotted, through light vegetation, towards a training ground Misato specifically chose for them. The journey may have been quiet, but it was sure colourful. Every single time Shinji or Rei caught sight of each other interesting colours appeared on their faces They were still embarrassed about getting busted early in the morning. Misato who noticed this stored this information into her 'blackmail' and 'teasing material' list in her mind, but for now she has to lossen them up if they were ever suppose to train with each other.   
  
"So Rei, how was Shinji?" Misato shattered the silence and left Rei's mouth gapping open like a fish on dry land (just imagine Rei doing that in Evangelion). Shinji remained silent and concentrated at his saddle as a fierce blush conquered his face. 'I think I know why Yui loved teasing him now... he's so CUTE when he does that,' thought Misato.   
  
"Don't worry Rei, we all knew you didn't do anything too... intimate," said Misato, while givng Rei a wink. "You guys have to lossen up if you wish to have any training, but for now we have lunch... I made it." Stopping in a meadow filled with red, yellow and even purple and pink flowers, Misato brought out a basket. If only Shinji and Rei knew about Misato's cooking...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jaruni was in a make shift room, which was actually just a very large tent. A proper room couldn't be built since the builders just arrived an hour ago. Unlike most of the other officers, Jaruni's room/tent was not filled with weapons, black leather furniture and dark pots with green fire blazing out of them. If a normal person would enter this room their oppinion would be cozy. In the center of the room was a large bed with a thick grey blanket and the only weapons to decorate her tent was was her armor and sword... you couldn't be a little too careful. A large pole with burning wax was placed at all four corners of the tent, the incented candles gave the place a orange smell, unlike the smell outside which had an intoxicating smell of sweat and blood. A large mirror was by her bed, after all she was a girl. Sitting on her bed with her arms and legs folded the teenager meditated.   
  
She was not the meditating sort of person, but lately she had been having dreams about a slim boy with bright blue eyes as deep as the see and as boundless as the sky filled with kindness and innocence. Curious about these dreams she went up to one of the wizards who recommened meditation. On her first day she saw a clearer picture of the mysterious boy and ever since then she meditated every night she could just to see him, once she almost felt as though she could touch him, but when she tried to grab him the figured disappeared into thin air. She would not admit it, but secertly she had a crush on the blue eyed boy (when I said a love triangle I bet many didn't see this coming ^_~).  
  
The opening of her tent suddenly opened, revealing a darkly robed figure. Opening one eye she looked at the intruder with annoyance in her eye.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" snapped the girl.   
  
The figure cringed, but manged to form words to answer her, "We have broken the first seal." The mage left with a hurry hoping not to get on his master's bad side. 'Maybe when this is over I'll see him,' sighed the girl in her mind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Home sweet home, for three months," said Misato with a happy sigh. The chosen area was perfect for training. A grassy plain to the right, forest to the left, a rocky field around three miles up and all seperated by a stream. "Ah yes, I haven't been here since the war began. Now lets get dinner started." Upon hearing the words dinner, Rei went green and Shinji tried hard not to throw up.   
  
"Err, Misato maybe I could make it, after all you did make lunch," said Shinji who was attempting to save his and Rei's life.  
  
Misato cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him studing him under her gaze. "You sure arn't like your old man Shinji. Fine you can make dinner, I'll freshen up over there." Misato then gathered her belongings and walked towards a stream.   
  
"I'll set up the tents," offered Rei. Rei walked closer to Shinji and whispered, "Thanks for saving my life from her cooking."  
  
"My cooking is not that bad you love birds," shouted an indignant voice from the stream. Shinji and Rei blushed at their newest nick name.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A heavy heart beat echoed through an empty, dark and dusty chamber with stale air which have been sealed in for millanias (spelling?). It could feel the power binding him into this dark room weakening and wavering. It was a good thing the room was dark or else the wicked smile from the beast would have given someone a heart attack. ''My day shall come.'' After this comment, silence once again reigned the chamber... at least for now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"This sish grat suff," commented Misato as she shoved more of Shinji's cooking into her mouth, then washing it down with a mug of beer. Rei nodded in agreement as she devoured Shinji's wonderful cooking. Shinji blushed at all the attention he was receiving.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yui and Gendo was sitting on a table eating their dinner. "I feel sorry for Shinji and Rei. Just imagine having to eat Misato's cooking for three whole months," said Gendo. Both Gendo and Yui shivered at the thought.  
  
"Yea, she is still the only one I know who can both burn one side of a steak, while the other half was frozen solid," added Yui.  
  
Gendo finished his meal first and just before he got into his 'position', Yui smaked him in the head.   
  
Gendo scowled, "What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry honey, but every time you do that you look like a retard," answered Yui smiling lightly.  
  
"No it doesn't," said Gendo while trying to look offended (while failing badly at it) ," It makes me look scary." Yui suddenly dropped on the floor, while clutching her sides laughing loudly.  
  
"You thought *gasp* it made you look *snicker* scary!" laughed Yui as she rolled on the floor. Gendo rolled his eyes. Catching Gendo's gaze Yui stopped laughing and stood up wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry," said Yui and kissed Gendo. "By the way, you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"What question?" asked Gendo forrowing his brow.  
  
"You know...," said Yui as she looked at the ground sweeping the ground with one feet innocently. "Do I look pretty?" Yui then stopped and stared at Gendo with her eyes, making Gendo's mind running around in circles. One side of his brain told him to be a man, but the other side was telling him to run like a bat out of hell. Gendo did the next best thing and fainted. Yui was amused as her husband fell on the ground unconsious with a thud.  
  
'I hope Shinji is more of a man than him, even though it does make them kind of cute,' thought Yui as she dragged Gendo's limp form out. 'What will the world become without me?' (okay guys think about this question)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Another sand bag fell down with a thump as a red long sword sliced cleanly through it. Asuka wiped the sweat of her brows and surveyed the damage. Red coloured sand (so they look like blood) was all over the court yard and not a single inch of it ws spared. 'Now on to some REAL opponent,' thought the red demon as she looked for a willing victim... I mean oppenent. After hearing about the return of Lord Ikari's son, who was supposed to be a top martial artist and swordsman, she could not wait to knock him out, but she was preparing... just in case. Pondering around she fixed her sight on a bunch of soldiers joking around the stable. 'Fresh meat,' thought Asuka as she approached them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Okay squirts, I know you guys can handle hand to hand combat and armed combat, so I would like to go directly to magical combat," said Misato as she rubbed her hands together. Turning around to face Rei, Misato said, "Okay Rei, lets see how well you do." Rei gulped and prepared for combat. They both got into a stance, standing there as the wind blowed around them making it look like a bizzare martial arts movie. On the outside Rei seemed to be standing still, but she was actually mumbling a spell hoping to catch Misato off guard. Misato grinned in her mind, she knew perfectly what she was going to do and she was more than prepared for it.   
  
"Now!" shouted Rei. But before the sounds came out of mouth a blinding flash illuminated the plains blinding everyone, or so they thought. Rei barely dodged a blast of fire, which almost set Rei's robes on fire.   
  
When Shinji recovered from the blinding light he saw a large patch of area turned into a field of glittering ice. 'Wow, Misato is not as dumb as she looks. She knew what would happen, so she blinded Rei before she completed the spell, ruining her aim,' thought Shinji as he stood in the side lines.   
  
As if Misato read Shinji's mind, Misato called out, "Shinji! You are next." Misato was standing which her foot on Rei's back striking a victory pose.   
  
"Misato get your foot off me," grumbled Rei.  
  
"Opps sorry," appologised Misato. Rei dusted herself off and went to the side lines, but not before giving the 'look' to Misato and winking at Shinji.  
  
"You know what to do right?"  
  
"N-no! I don't even know how to use my magic," stammered Shinji in distress.  
  
"Don't worry, I learned how to use my magic under pressure as well," said Misato with a wink as she prepared herself. Not knowing what to do Shinji took a defensive pose and awaited Misato's attack. Suddenly Misato rushed foward. Expecting a head on attack Shinji braced himself, but just before hitting Shinji, Misato turned a sharp right then launching a fiery ball of fire. Shinji hit the deck just before it impacted him, the ball made a sizable crater on the ground upon impact. Not wasting a minute Misato blinded Shinji with another ray of brilliant light. Almost immediatly Shinji felt a stabbing pain in his gut and slumped over. Shinji tried and tried, but something was not working, but after getting hit he felt as though something snapped in him, as if a door opened in his mind. Shinji opened his eyes and could see Misato standing in front of him, but her eyes were looking at something behind him. Turning around and ignoring the stabbing pain Shinji looked behind him. Destroying large boulders and columns of rock as though they were stick was a gigantic tornado. The size of the tornado could comfortably fit three normal tornados in it, and it blew with the strength of ten.  
  
Misato was gaping stunned in her place, the same applied to Shinji and Rei. Summoning all her courage Misato shot a huge ball of fire around five metres in radius into the tornado, hoping to destroy it with sheer force. It did nothing to it... except turning it into a burning tornado.  
  
"Run...," ordered Misato. Shinji and Rei wasted no time and followed Misato who was running for all her worth, but to no anvil (spelling?). They could feel the hot breath of the fire getting warmer and warmer as they ran through the rocker parts of the plains. "Make it stop!" Misato yelled at Shinji.  
  
"What I'm I suppose to do?" Shinji shouted back.  
  
"Giant tornados don't come out of nowhere, plus you are the only wind elemental around, so make it stop!" Misato shouted back.  
  
"Err... stop?"  
  
Suddenly as though nothing happened the winds died away and the clouds cleared leaving a perfect summer sky... if you call a trail of scorched land nothing that is.  
  
"I think you need some training..." was all Misato could say, Rei just blinked and stared at Shinji.  
  
"What?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
That's it from me for now! And don't forget to review ^_~ 


	4. The past and the future

Sorry about the long update, but my wrist had to be fixed. Anyways thank you for the reviews. For those who haven't noticed this story is turning into a love square more then a triangle (poor Shinji). Thank you to Dark Titan who informed me about those spelling mistakes. Richard Rahl, I doubt you (or your cat) will do it, but I'm starting to consider owning a dog... Anyways lets get the story rolling!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion   
  
~~~~~  
  
Asuka was walking back towards the palace after demolishing a whole group of soldiers who were foolhardy enough to accepted her challenge. 'If the great Shinji is as good as people say he is, I better find someone better to practice with,' thought the red-haired girl. Still walking towards the palace, something caught her eye. A rider on a horse wearing light silver armor just arrived by the palace gates. He wasn't wearing a helmet , so his long hair and stubbled face was easily recognised. Wasting no time Asuka sprinted towards the object of her affection with great speed, dispite her heavy red armor. Sensing an impending doom Kaji approaching, he looked behind him and saw a red blur. He had just enough time to step backwards. Unfortunatly the momentum from the weight of her armor and her speed sent Asuka headfirst into a brick wall. Everyone winced as they heard the straining and cracking of the metal as it impacted the wall in around mach 1, leaving a broken wall and a battered red-head.  
  
'Well it could be worse,' thought Kaji as he moved to help Asuka up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Come on move it you two!" shouted Misato. Behind her was Rei and Shinji wearing what seemed to be weighted clothing. ''Come on! After this mountain its over for the day!" shouted Misato again.   
  
"I want to see her trying it instead of riding on that horse," mumbled Rei who was sweating heavily.   
  
"Nah, all the beer she drinks will probably numb the pain," added Shinji who was also struggling up the mountain..  
  
"Quit your jabbering!" ordered Misato who obviously heard the insult.  
  
'How did she hear that?' thought both teenagers at the same time.  
  
"Stop thinking and start doing!" yelled Misato.   
  
'Ok, that's it!' thought Shinji as his patience snapped. Conjuring a mass of energy he gathered enough wind and 'flew' back to the camp site, leaving a bewildered Rei and Misato in a cloud of dust.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Anyways I asked Gendo was the 'am I pretty' question and you should have seen his face, it was hilarious!" said Yui who was having a gossip with Ritsuko, a high mage of the palace and a friend of Yui's. Giggling was heard from the room, when Yui finished her sentence. Hearing a lot of giggles coming from Yui's study, Gendo leaned his head closer to the door, hoping to catch the conversation.   
  
"So what did he do?" asked a near Ritsuko who was losing a battle to control her laughter as she imagined Gendo's face trapped in that situation.  
  
"He fainted!" half laughed half shouted Yui. A loud 'thud' was heard outside the doorway when Gendo fainted once again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Look Shinji, I'm really sorry about being too hard on you," said Misato with real concern in her eyes. Rei and Misato have just arrived back to camp and the first thing Misato did was to apologise to Shinji.   
  
Shinji turned around and looked Misato directly in her eyes with his deep blue ones.  
  
"Really?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Yes, really," said Misato as she pulled Shinji into a hug. Meanwhile Rei was observing them in the background with a very amused expression on her face. "By the way Shinji? How did you manage to...take off like that?"  
  
"I'm still not sure, all I thought about was getting away, then suddenly I took off," replied Shinji.  
  
"Hmm, very interesting. Rest up guys, we'll have combat training tomorrow." Shinji and Rei started moaning, whinging and complaining when the heard Misato's plans.  
  
'Life is good," thought the major slyly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jaruni was sitting in her room meditating until one of the soldiers knocked on her door. A month has past from the day of the eventful battle and a proper base was finally built. The battle was not a huge victory however, since only around a hundred troops survived the battle. Standing up she walked up the door while stretching some of her muscles which have fallen asleep. When she opened the hard and sturdy oak door, a young man wearing the standard DarkBlight Kingdom armor. The standard armor was entirely black, but this one had three golden stripes on a rounded shoulder armor indicating that he was a sergeant. The standard armor does not have a one piece chest armor, but a thick leather with metal sewed into it, providing protection for vital organs and improved agility. Hastily the man bowed in front of her, but Jaruni motioned for the man to rise, she hates people being too formal to her.   
  
"Your presence is requested in the meeting room sir," said the man. Jaruni nodded and the solder saluted, turned on his heels and marched away. Wondering about what the meeting could be about, she grabbed her sword and ran off.  
  
Entering a wooden room lighted by floating orbs sending off eerie green lights, jaruni looked around. Seated on the lond wooden rectangular desk was a very important looking mage, whos face was hidden by the dark material he was wearing. The rest of the seat were taken up by officers of both demonic officers and human ones. Suddenly all the occupants of the dark room looked at her direction and suddenly sprang to their feets saluted and bowed. Jaruni frowned. 'No have ever done that to me before,' thought the teen girl. When she looked behind her however, she found out that the salutes were not intended to her, but to the black cloaked figure behind her. Lord Akumadoom was standing write behind her. His large jutting shoulder armor made him twice as intmidating and with his cloak that surrounds his whole body under his neck, he could easily scare someone into a heart attack. He raised his hands to take off his helm which has a V shaped slit and two straight horn like tasks coming from the bottom side of the helmet. His long dark blonde hair swished around as he surveyed his room. All the rooms occupants stood as still as statues as he did so, not wanting to anger the great lord of the DarkBlight Kingdom. Last time he was angered he turned someone into an apple tree (don't ask me why an apple tree).   
  
"Cut the formality crap," ordered the tall cloaked lord in an emotionless voice which made the room vibrate. Eruptly everyone sat down on their seat, but still looked rigid. Akumadoom looked down onto the person in front of him who happened to be Jaruni. To the suprise of all the people, he smiled at Jaruni and asked, "How was your day? Are you doing well?" unlike before his voice this time was warm and caring.  
  
"Yes, father," said Jaruni who also smiled at her father.   
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
It was a beautiful autum, leaves of all colour fell from both mighty and small trees onto the ground. The morning mist have still not yet blown off completely and it covered the leave filled ground like large piece of transparent white silk. Leaves crushed as a tall figure walked through the grass. It has been one year since Lord Akumadoom's wife died in a tragic accident. People moarned for their queen, since she was the only queen ever who actually cared for the well being of all the citizen of this great kingdom. Ever since the tragic demise of their queen, the lord has been growing ever more and more distant. His once caring and warm voice soon turned as cold as a winter blizzard. The once caring lord continued his walk and sighed. Autum was the favourite season of the queen. Everyone would have thought that a caring person such her would have picked a warmer and more happy one than Autum. Every time someone asks her why, she would reply, "In autum where all the plants are starting to die, you can still see their beauty and colour. Unlike spring or summer, this beauty you have to look for and if you look hard enough, it looks even better."  
  
Just remembering the quote brought a tear down his eyes. A whizing noise soon followed by an explosion suddenly caught his attention. Quickly conjuring a spell that would hide him, but to the most powerful of mages, he ran towards the source of the explosion. On a field where farmers would grow their crops during spring, was a horde of boy chasing after a cloaked figure. Judging by the size of the cloaked figure Akumadoom knew that she was a child. One of the boys shot a ball of fire which impacted against the childs back and a cry of agony echoed around the misty fields. The child fell on the damp earth. To defend herself the child brought up a black forcefield laced with lightning. The lord frowned when he saw the energy field. It was way too strong for someone her size or age, even though it was still nothing compared to his own power. The older boy who shot the first ball of fire, now shot a much larger and fierce fire ball at her direction. even though the field held together, it shimmered as it was weakened considerably. Balls of fire were shot aginst the barriar until it finally shattered before disappearing. Instantly one of the boys threw a stone the size of a fist at the child. The stone impacted hard against the girl's shoulder causing it to her to sag and fall. When she fell, he noticed a brown box that the girl was previously holding fell next to her, but out of her arms reach. The gang of boys formed a circle around her, ready for the kill. It was then that the great lord dropped his invisablity spell. The gang saw the adult ran off, fearing that they may get into trouble.   
  
Cradling the fallen figure into his arms, he took of the hood of the cloak. He gasped in suprise. The girl was almost a living copy of his wife. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes and even the same shaped face. The girl was pale from exhaustion and the gash was bleeding freely from her right shoulder. The girl smiled at her rescuer.  
  
"Thank you," was all she said before blacking out, her eyes closed leaving a perfectly innocent and peacefull face. The lord turned around cradling the child as though it was his most precious object. He walked towards the box and opened it, revealing three kittens, which would have definitly be dead by now if not for the girl. His frown deepened as he found another unsettling discovery. They would both risk their life protecting something. Lifting the box up with his magic, Lord Akumadoom walked back towards his palace cradling the girl. The servent of the palace almost died of suprise when their master told them to heal and take care of the girl and the kittens. They haven't seen their their master this caring and compassionate ever since the death of his wife. As they rushed of to do their masters biding, they all smiled inwardly happy that their was still hope for their master.  
  
Three days have past from that fatefull day and the girl opened her blue eyes and surveyed her room. The doors of the room slammed open to reveal Lord Akumadoom dressed in purple robes with golden outlines. The lord himself didn't know why he saved the child, but everytime he looked or thought about her, he felt as though he had to protect her. Every day since the healers have healed her, he went waited by her bedside for hours.   
  
"Who are you?" said the child in a sweet voice, but the lord could tell that there was some fear in it as well.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you have parents? Because they maybe worried about you," said the lord in a caring voice which he has not used for a long time. The girls bright eyes suddenly looked gloomy and he relised what that meant. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," said the lord.  
  
"Really?" asked the child, this time filled with joy and sweetness.  
  
"Really," answered the lord. He was rewarded by a big bright smile. Lord Akumadoom felt that his face changed to an expression that he had not used for a year. He was smiling. The girl sat up and hugged her new guardian. He was caught by suprise, but he hugged back. In a simple, short moment all the bitterness and coldness which has frozen the heart of the lord shattered... at least untill a stranger arrived at their palace ten years later.  
  
~~~and flashback~~~  
  
Jaruni sighed as the memory flashed through her mind in a simple second. She took her seat by the table just as the meeting started.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Aww, too bad, nice try though," taunted Rei as she evaded one of Shinji's blasts of wind. Shinji started growling in fustration that the albino girl dodged his attack so easily. Thinking quickly Shinji thought up of a plan (or senario in Gendo's case... maybe thinking quick plans/senarios are in their genetics). Shinji concentrated hard and a straight powerful blast of wind headed towards the blue haired girl. Once again she dodged it and the attack left a deep straight trench where the attack touched the ground. Shinji smiled, he had her excactly where he wanted her. Rei was unaware that she was standing on a huge patch of dust and sand. Once again Shinji concentrated this not as a straight line of wind, but a huge wind storm. Rei knowing that she could not dodge an attack with such a vast area of destruction braced herself. A huge gale blow over the area where Rei was, creating a mighty duststorm blinding Rei. Rushing through the wall of dust Shinji ran towards Rei, he managed to form a wind barrier around him, keeping out the sand. Unfortunatly Shinji tripped on a stone, which in turn made him fall on Rei with enough force to knock her out. Even more unfortunatly, Misato returned from one of her beer breaks (she doesn't believe in coffee breaks) and saw them both sprawled on top of each other with their clothing messed up.  
  
"Sex fiends..." mumbled Misato as she decides that it was time for more beer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Did I do ok? I think I might have stuffed something up at backflashes, since I'm not too adapt at writing sugary and lovey dovey moments. I will be writing more history about some of the characters later. Anyways please send some reviews. 


End file.
